


Lovers of the Light

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: Just something I've been wanting to draw for awhile now, heavily inspired by Yuri on ice and Mumford and Sons song " Lovers of the Light".( I've been trying to add more backgrounds in my drawings and trying different things. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out.)My Tumblr account that mainly consist of LWA drawings with other fandoms.http://sirlsplayland.tumblr.com/





	Lovers of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy drawing crossovers with Little Witch Academia characters and picturing which characters would be best for the drawing.
> 
> I do not own Little witch academia characters.


End file.
